Darlith
Soma In one manner of form or another, a Mortal's soul shall one day depart from their body: their Soma. All beings require their body if they wish to live, for without them, the Reaper shall descend upon their wandering essence and cast it into the Void, wherein all identity and memory shall be devoured, and the life force which once gave this entity life is instead spat back out after a time calculated and returned to the natural ebb and flow of Life and Death. Another being - another body - shall be given this breath of Anima, and then they too shall live their lives until the time where their vessel fails, and once more, it is returned unto the Void to be used again in this never ending, uncaring cycle. Then, there are those who have broken free from such concepts. Though each denizen of the Outer Night possesses an image uniquely their own and oft alien to those with Mortal minds and tongues, some such as this particular specimen find themselves attached to certain ideals and physiques which are unique to those who breed via intercourse and wear fleshy muscle upon their bones. With a lithesome and slender figure trimmed in accentuating feathers, the rippling and warped image of the outer reaches of space fluctuates and gives Darlith's essence a most basic, if somewhat primitive feminine figure. A featureless visage looks unto All things, though with what expression? A singular Star amongst the sea of cosmos which paints her essence is set upon the center of her faceless expression - a single feature which one might assume to be her Eye, though is it? Who can truly say, when such an entity is beyond merely alien and unknown, but wholly incomprehensible. Umbra She is the sycophant, for she attains no power of her own free will. What purpose is there to power, when there are none to share it with and bestow it upon? She knows within her Heart of Hearts that she can never be the Queen of Diamonds, she can never be the High Priestess nor the Emperor. She is but a mere companion. An ally. A decorative brooch which the true Queen pins upon her dress of Blood and Bile. She is the Grim Sycophant, and she serves those who were born with sovereignty. Who she serves and what path they choose to walk in life or unlife means little, for there can be no discerning between Good and Evil when one is neither. Or are they Both? At times Darlith wonders, is she the All or the None? How can one be neither Death nor Life, neither Light nor Darkness, neither Order nor Chaos. Perhaps she and those like her are both Death and Life. Light and Darkness. Order and Chaos. What other possible solution to this wretched and cryptic existence might there be? Aяє ωє тнє Ɛη∂ σƒ тнє Uηкησωη, σя тнє Ɓєgιηηιηg σƒ ιт? What might Darlith had been, when she was but a mere, fleshy Mortal? Had she been a human handmaid who dutifully served under the reign of a beloved Prince, or had perhaps she been an Elven Mystic, foretelling future and fortune alike to those who could pay her price? Or, mayhaps, Darlith had been borne of the Outer Night, where as others were molded and shaped by it post creation. Literature Pivotal Role Side Role Journals • Source_and_Daemons Trivia *The original concept of Darlith was a Succubus companion within World of Warcraft. Although she shares the same companion status with Riverena Emberfell, she is no longer a Succubus and is instead a simple Daemon *She is among the few Daemons to express and outward gender and use feminine pronouns for herself. Category:Characters Category:Daemons Category:Evil Category:Lawful